El demonio de la lujuria
by Allice Luna-tica Lemmon
Summary: Tadashi sabe que no debería sentirse así, que es un monstruo, un demonio por siquiera considerarlo, pero no puede evitarlo... Ama a su hermano. Hidashi. Lemmon.
1. Simbólico

**Fandom: **Big Hero 6/6 Grandes Héroes/Grandes Héroes.

**Parejas: **Hiro/Tadashi (sí, por fin he caído).

**Rating: **PG-13.

**Categorías: **Romance.

**Sinopsis: **Tadashi sabe que no debería sentirse así, que es un monstruo, un demonio por siquiera considerarlo, pero no puede evitarlo... Ama a su hermano. Hirashi. Lemmon.

**Advertencias: **LEMMON, ligero AU.

**Notas/Spoilers: **Esta historia se desarrolla un año antes de que comience la película. Asimismo, está conectada a otra historia mía llamada Besos para todos los gustos (Capítulo 5, Beso en el cuello).

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Walt Disney Animation Studios y Marvel. Yo solo uso mi loca imaginación sin fines lucrativos.

* * *

><p><strong>El demonio de la lujuria<strong>

**Simbólico**

_"Te adoro nube porque eres_  
><em>símbolo mío en la tarde,<em>  
><em>púrpura que acaba en nieve,<em>  
><em>nieve que acaba en el aire...<em>  
><em>¡nada entre tanto combate!"<em>

- Francisco Pino (Símbolo).

* * *

><p>Tadashi se encerró entre las sábanas intentando escapar de los ruegos de su hermano pequeño Hiro. Había regresado tarde aquella noche, y le venía con que había estado en una fiesta. Tadashi no podía soportar eso.<p>

Pensar que alguna de las mujeres de la fiesta pudo haberle hecho algo a SU hermanito... O alguno de los hombres, vamos, que ellos tampoco eran tan santos... Que se hubieran atrevido a profanar su mente... No, Tadashi no podía soportarlo. Y por eso lo había castigado. Sí, Hiro sabía _perfectamente _a lo que se refería Tadashi cuando lo castigaba: nada de sexo por un mes. Y es que Hiro y él, siendo hermanos toda su vida y amantes hacia solo un año, sabían perfectamente reconocer las reacciones y gestos del otro. Era increíble que ahora Hiro estuviese saltando en su cama, suplicando clemencia. Cuando sabía que Tadashi estaba molesto.

Tadashi se destapó un poco, cansado, decidido a decirle a Hiro que dejara que molestar, que hiciera lo que hiciera NO le levantaría el castigo, que estaba muy molesto con él por andar de fiesta con _otros, _cuando Hiro se inclinó y le besó el cuello. Fue un momento fugaz, pero no demasiado. Recorrió, acarició su cuello con sus labios, y los entreabrió un poco para dejar que sus dientes chocaran con el cuello de su hermano. Tadashi abrió muchos los ojos, sintiendo un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda. _Maldita sea, ese hermoso niño que lo estaba besando era su hermano, SU HERMANO, era un niño, solo un niño, un niño... Pero..._

Hiro gimió cuando Tadashi lo empujó bruscamente a su cama, lo suficientemente bajo como para que la tía Cass no los oyera, pero sí que lo bastante alto como para complacer a Tadashi. Tadashi sonrió, encantado, cuando escuchó a Hiro gemir roncamente contra su oído.

—Ta-Tada-Tadashi... —susurró Hiro en su oído. Eso fue suficiente para encender la llama del deseo.

Tadashi tomó bruscamente el mentón de Hiro, obligándolo a mirarlo, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos hermosos y marrones. Ojos que él anhelaba poseer; que lo miraran solo a él.

—Hiro —susurró Tadashi, inclinándose para morder el labio inferior de su hermano. Hiro ahogó un pequeño grito, y Tadashi deslizó sus manos por su espalda. _Maldita chaqueta._

Tadashi se tomó su tiempo para desnudar a su hermano. Lentamente, dejando a la chaqueta colgar y caer libremente detrás de él. Tadashi se inclinó, permitiendo a Hiro alzarle lentamente la camisa, hasta dejar su torso al descubierto. Tadashi, a su vez, empezó a alzar su camisa. Cuando ésta alcanzaba ya el pecho de Hiro, se detuvo. Hiro lo miró, confuso, pero la sonrisa de Tadashi le sacó un escalofrío. Tadashi continuó deslizando su camisa hasta las muñecas, momento en el cual amarró la camiseta en la cabecera, lo bastante fuerte como para que Hiro no se escapara, pero no lo suficiente como para lastimarlo.

—¿Tadashi? ¿Qué haces? —tartamudeó Hiro, adorablemente sonrojado. Tadashi sonrió con cierta burla y se inclinó, posando sus manos en el pecho de Hiro.

—Quiero hacerte mío Hiro; que me pertenezcas como no lo has hecho hasta ahora.

Hiro lo miró boquiabierto, pero al cabo de un instante se recuperó, susurrando:

—Entonces... ¿Qué estás esperando? Tómame, tómame, tómame... —esto último lo dijo en tono suplicante, frotando su cuerpo contra el pecho de su hermano. Tadashi sonrió. _Mierda, sonrisa sensual._

—Todavía no Hiro, quiero jugar un poco contigo antes... —susurró, inclinándose y permitiendo a sus manos recorrer el pequeño y delicado cuerpo de su hermanito. Es hermoso, es perfecto. Perfecto para que Tadashi deslice sus manos por él, lo suficientemente suave como para que las resbale con facilidad, con placer en el intento. _Tadashi adoraba la suavidad de la piel de Hiro. _Tadashi se inclinó, olfateó como un animal salvaje a su presa, Hiro gimió, pero apretó con fuerza los labios para que no se oyera. Tadashi no le permitió seguir callando; lo besó, apretando los labios entre sus dientes, con una fuerza que produjo sangre. La sangre de Hiro era deliciosa. Salada y deliciosa.

Lentamente, empezó a desnudarse a si mismo. Al fin, se desabrochó el pantalón, y Hiro miró con los ojos abiertos su erecta y ansiosa hombría.

Tadashi deslizó su nariz por el hermoso pecho de su hermano. Empapado de sudor. Justo como le gustaba. Tadashi, al llegar al ombligo, sonrió pícaramente y soltó un lengüetazo. Hiro soltó un gritito atónito, y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Tadashi sonrió al ver que había logrado su cometido: hacer gemir a su hermano. Tadashi lamió nuevamente. Era... era... delicioso, pensó mientras continuaba lamiendo. Hiro se retorcía bajo de él, arañando el colchón con sus manos e intentando contener sus gritos de placer. Tadashi de vez en cuando añadía mordeduras suaves en el bajo vientre de Hiro, y lamía la superficie suavemente. Tadashi continuó descendiendo; el sabor cada vez más placentero. Cuando finalmente llegó al botón de sus pantalones, Tadashi tironeó de él hasta romperles el cierre. Sonrió cuando vio el miembro de Hiro alzarse, ansioso, hambriento, olfateando como un animal.

—Parece que alguien lo está disfrutando —observó Tadashi en un tono que a Hiro se le antojó jodidamente sensual. MALDITA SEA, QUERÍA QUE LO HICIERA SUYO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ.

Tadashi abrió la boca, inclinándose lentamente (solo para torturar más a Hiro), y, de un momento a otro, cuando el pelinegro menos lo esperaba, Tadashi engulló todo su miembro en su boca.

Hiro se tapó su boca con su brazo, intentando desesperadamente contener un grito de placer, pero Tadashi le sacó bruscamente el brazo de su boca.

—Grita, grita. Amo que grites. Grita sin importar que la tía Cass nos oiga —susurró Tadashi. Y Hiro, por fin, se vio libre para gritar y gemir todo lo que quisiera.

—OH POR DIOS, TADASHI —gritó Hiro, mordiéndose los labios atónito. Tadashi sonrió, encantado. Adoraba eso. Adoraba que gritara, pero sobre todo que gritara su nombre.

Tadashi entonces se vio libre de hacer lo que quisiera con aquel exquisito manjar que descansaba en su boca. Lo mordió, lo succionó, lo lamió y lo besó tantas veces como quiso, y en cada una Hiro gemía y gemía más y más fuerte.

—TADASHI, TADASHI —gritó Hiro, antes de finalmente venirse en la boca del mayor. Tadashi engulló con placer todo el jugo preseminal de Hiro en su boca, y con las mejillas infladas por el semen, se inclinó sobre su hermano para besarlo apasionadamente. El jugo era incluso más delicioso mezclado con los labios de su dulce Hiro.

—TADASHI, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, YA NO PUEDO... —rogaba Hiro, alzándose un poco del colchón. Tadashi ya no pudo resistirlo por más tiempo. Tomó las piernas de su hermano, montándolas sobre sus hombros, y lo penetró de una sola estocada.

—OH, TADASHI —gritó Hiro, mientras Tadashi empezaba a moverse dentro de él. Arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha, y luego repitiendo el mismo proceso. Hiro no dejó de gritar su nombre durante todo el proceso; y Tadashi podía sentirse más orgulloso por ello. Así es como debía ser, solo él tenía derecho de causarle suficiente placer a Hiro como para hacerlo gritar, solo él podía hacerlo gemir por las noches, solo su nombre podía salir de esos hermosos labios.

—GRITA —rugió Tadashi, con una nueva estocada—. GRITA. GRITA MI NOMBRE. GRITA EL NOMBRE DE TU AMO. MÍO. MÍO HIRO, MÍO.

—TADASHI —gritó Hiro, con fiereza—. TADASHI, TADASHI, TADASHI.

—GRITA MÁS FUERTE —rugió Tadashi, masajeando su miembro erecto con su mano izquierda.

—TADASHI, TADASHI, TADASHI —gritó Hiro en tono atronador—. OH DIOS MÍO TADASHI, MÁS, MÁS, MÁS, POR FAVOR, OH, POR FAVOR, MÁS... OH, SÍ, SÍ, SÍ, SÍ... MÁS, MÁS, MÁS...

Una nueva estocada bastó para que Hiro se viniera nuevamente en la mano de Tadashi. El joven sonrió, lamiendo sus dedos, y con una nueva estocada, viendo estrellas, llegó al fin el tan esperado clímax de la noche.

—TADASHI —gritó Hiro por última vez, y Tadashi se derrumbó encima de él, todavía palpando con su mano el miembro erecto de Hiro. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, y rogaban en su mente a Dios que tía Cass no hubiera escuchado sus gritos. Tadashi lentamente desató el nudo que lo mantenía preso, permitiendo a Hiro caer sobre su espalda.

—Ta-Ta-Tadashi... Mi-Mierda, Tadashi... Ma-Maña-Mañana no podré caminar... —susurró Hiro, haciéndose un ovillo sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

—Eso te pasa —Tadashi le besó el cuello— por ser tan deseable. Y mío, sólo mío. Mi Hiro —susurró en tono dominante. Hiro sonrió y asintió, acomodándose sobre Tadashi, y soltando un suspiro.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

¿Y... y... qué les pa-pareció? *escondida en algún lugar del mundo* Lo hago porque sé que no les gustó, que me matarán... ¡Pero es mi segundo lemmon Dx! (el primero fue un Toothcup). ¡Ténganme compasión! Soy muy joven para morir todavía, tengo cientos de proyectos por hacer... Y miles de lemmons por aprender a escribir. Por favor, no me maten. En fin... ¿Qué les pareció? Solo espero que no me lancen jitomatazos por esto... Espero que le haya gustado.

¡Besos de colores!

Bella Luna Lemmon.


	2. El Amor

**Fandom: **Big Hero 6/6 Grandes Héroes/Grandes Héroes.

**Parejas: **Hiro/Tadashi (sí, por fin he caído).

**Rating: **PG-13.

**Categorías: **Romance.

**Sinopsis: **Tadashi sabe que no debería sentirse así, que es un monstruo, un demonio por siquiera considerarlo, pero no puede evitarlo... Ama a su hermano. Hirashi. Lemmon.

**Advertencias: **Lemon, masturbación, ligero AU.

**Notas/Spoilers: **Esta historia se desarrolla un año antes de que comience la película. Asimismo, está conectada a otra historia mía llamada Besos para todos los gustos (Capítulo 5, Beso en el cuello).

**Dedicada a: ****_ToothlessHaddock_**. ¡Feliz Día de Reyes atrasado Sam!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Walt Disney Animation Studios y Marvel. Yo solo uso mi loca imaginación sin fines lucrativos.

* * *

><p><strong>El demonio de la lujuria<strong>

**2**

**El Amor**

_"Beatitud de lo cierto:_  
><em>aquiescencia de Dios.<em>  
><em>Nescencia de la duda:<em>  
><em>presencia de tu amor."<em>

- Jorge Rojas (El Amor).

* * *

><p>Tadashi últimamente notaba a Hiro más extraño de lo normal, casi como si le estuviera escondiendo algo. Y Tadashi odiaba que su hermano pequeño le escondiera cosas; odiaba que no confiara en él. Un día lo abordó, cansado, después del desayuno.<p>

—Hiro, te sucede algo y como tu hermano debo saberlo. ¿De qué se trata?

—¿Eh... eh? —Hiro lo miró con nerviosismo, señal inequívoca de que efectivamente le estaba ocultando algo.

—Hiro... —dijo Tadashi en tono amenazante. Hiro gimió.

—No... no tengo nada que ocultar —Dicho esto, se marchó corriendo a toda prisa hacia su habitación y se enterró entre las mantas. Tadashi, entendiendo que debía darle su espacio, regresó al dormitorio. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de entrar, oyó algo que lo detuvo. Un gemido. Bajito, suave, casi imperceptible, pero un gemido al fin y al cabo. Tadashi abrió sigilosamente la puerta y, cuando entró, pudo ver a Hiro encogido en un rincón de su cama. Tenía la cabeza gacha y apretaba los labios con fuerza, como si quisiera contener un grito. Preocupado, Tadashi se acercó de puntillas, hasta que notó que su hermano estaba desnudo. Desnudo, encogido sobre sí mismo y gimiendo en voz baja. Tadashi frunció el ceño, acercándose más, decidido a ver de qué se trataba. Y lo que vio, lo dejó paralizado. Literalmente.

Allí estaba, su Hiro. Acostado, entre la multitud de sábanas revueltas. Su hermoso pelo negro más alborotado que nunca, su bella piel bañada de pecas iluminada por la luna. Era bellísimo. Pero aun más bello, era verlo poner esas expresiones de placer y ver ellas hermosas mejillas encendidas. _Expresión que solo adoptaba cuando ellos estaban haciendo el amor. Y Tadashi no consentía que tuviera esa expresión a menos que Tadashi le estuviera haciendo el amor._

—¿Hiro? —susurró Tadashi, acercándose. Hiro se sobresaltó y lo miró. Sus hermosos castaños teñidos de terror.

—Ta-Tadashi —tartamudeó. Tadashi deslizó sus grandes, y marrones, ojos por el diminuto cuerpecito de Hiro. Su mirada se deslizó sinuosa como una serpiente por el vientre bajo de Hiro, hasta clavarse en su entrepierna. La cremallera estaba abierta, y el miembro erecto de Hiro se hallaba entre las manos de éste. Hiro lo apretaba, lo acariciaba y lo miraba con adoración, _como si fuera el suyo propio. _Tadashi enfureció al ver eso. No, Hiro NO podía tocarse. Era suyo. Aquel cuerpo era suyo, no de Hiro. Aquel cuerpo le pertenecía solamente a él. Ni siquiera le pertenecía a su viejo dueño.

—Tadashi... Te juro que yo no... Yo no quería... —susurró Hiro, encogiéndose tembloroso. Parecía al borde del llanto. Tadashi se acercó lentamente; su lentitud fue como una tortura para Hiro. Cuando lo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para poder estirar la mano y rozar el miembro despierto de Hiro, se detuvo. Hiro lo miró, medio confuso, medio aliviado. Hasta que Tadashi sonrió. _Oh, no. _Eso _nunca _auguraba nada bueno. Tadashi, lentamente, se sentó en la cama, junto a Hiro. Mirándolo, un brillo extraño conformando sus pupilas. Casi como si... Hiro negó con la cabeza. No, aquello no era posible. Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no notó cuando Tadashi se montó encima suyo, hasta que la mano de éste cubrió su boca. Hiro lo miró incrédulo. Ahora sí estaba sinceramente confundido.

—¿Así que no querías, Hiro? —susurró Tadashi, inclinándose. Hiro gimió; podía sentir su espada despierta, su entrepierna humedecerse ante el roce con el cuerpo de Tadashi. _Como llevaba haciendo desde hacia varios días_—. Pues si no querías... ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —susurró. Hiro lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, pero se negó a decir nada. En realidad, no podía decir nada, porque Tadashi le había cubierto totalmente la boca. Tadashi llevó lentamente sus manos al miembro del chico, despierto, punzante y ansioso. Palpitó en su mano, y Hiro soltaba gemidos y aullidos a momentos. Aquel sonido, el de Hiro gimiendo por sus toques, era música para los oídos de Tadashi. Presionó con más fuerza y cuando sintió los dientes de Hiro rozando la palma de su mano, la quitó, y el muchacho se vio libre de gritar todo cuanto le viniera en gana.

—DIOS, TADASHI —gritó atónito, mirando a su hermano mayor. Él realmente no creía que Tadashi fuera a... pero bueno, tampoco creía que lo descubriría, así que, ¿por qué quejarse? Tadashi se inclinó, frotando todavía la parte baja de su anatomía, mientras su hermano intentaba contener los gemidos mordiéndose el labio inferior. Tadashi sonrió de medio lado. ¿Acaso su lindo hermanito quería provocarlo? Jugueteó con su labio inferior, dejando que este se deslizara de los dientes de Hiro. Éste maldijo en voz baja y Tadashi rió. Era adorable. ¡Adorable!

—Grita —ordenó. Hiro lo miró incrédulo—. Grita —repitió. Hiro parecía contenerse. Eso encantaba más a Tadashi. Apretó con fuerza la espada erecta atrapada entre sus dedos, provocando un nuevo gemido. Pero no era suficiente. Sabía que no era suficiente. Lentamente, con esas maneras que solo él tenía, que solo Hiro conocía y solo él exigía, Tadashi comenzó a frotar su propio miembro despierto contra la entrepierna de su hermano. Podía sentirlo, húmedo, ansioso, endurecido. Lo frotó lento, una y otra vez, como falsas embestidas. Aumentó la velocidad, como sabía que a Hiro le gustaba, cuando notó que su hermano disminuía su resistencia. ¿Cómo podía estar haciendo esto? ¿Con su HERMANO? ¿La palabra tabú le decía algo? Sí, claro que le decía algo. Pero, a Tadashi no le importaba. No le importaba nada que no fuera estar con su Hiro. Suyo. Porque lo amaba, lo quería para él pero al mismo tiempo no quería retenerlo a su lado. Quería que Hiro estuviera con él por cuenta propia. Y, a juzgar por sus expresiones, vaya que lo deseaba.

Hiro estaba en la gloria. Tadashi frotaba sin cuidado su miembro contra su entrepierna, produciendo reacciones algo... interesantes por su parte. Su miembro se alzaba despierto, pero Tadashi no era tonto. Evitaba aquel trozo de carne que punzaba de manera tortuosa, solo para molestar más a Hiro y provocar sus gritos. Hiro maldijo en voz baja, nuevamente. A veces odiaba que Tadashi fuera tan listo. Otras lo amaba. Finalmente, llegó a la conclusión de que no le quedaba de otra más que complacerlo. Sabía que Tadashi no pararía hasta que gritara, así que, ¿para qué alargar más las cosas?

—Tadashi... —suspiró, cuando sintió las manos de su hermano cernirse a su cintura. Él clavó sus uñas, que no eran filosas, con cuidado. A pesar de todo, tenía cuidado. Eso lo empujó a seguir adelante—. Tadashi —añadió un poco más alto. Tampoco lo satisfizo, pero Hiro no quería despertar a la tía Cass...—. ¡Tadashi! —dijo, ya en un tono de voz normal, cuando sintió que su hermano comenzaba a levantarle la camisa—. ¡Tadashi! —exclamó, aunque aun no era tan potente. Tadashi necesitaba más y Hiro lo sabía—. TADASHI —gritó al fin, cuando Tadashi aumentó la velocidad de sus falsas embestidas—. ¡TADASHI! —Nuevo grito y, ésta vez, Hiro estaba seguro de haber despertado a todo el vecindario. Entonces, por una vez, mandó a la mierda al mundo de una patada y dejó que Tadashi siguiera acariciándolo y obedeció todo lo que él le ordenaba. El mundo podía guardarse sus quejas para el día siguiente. Ya pensaría en una excusa. Cualquiera que sonara tonta como una pesadilla o una película de terror clandestina. Cualquier excusa elaborada sería más fácil de descubrir.

Tadashi sonrió satisfecho cuando Hiro gritó. Sí, consiguió lo que quería: Hiro había gritado, había caído a su merced, por una vez sucumbió a sus caricias.

Lentamente, empezó a bajar el pantalón de su "adorable hermanito". Adoraba sentir la delgada cadera de su hermano ceñirse a sus manos grandes, de dedos largos y ágiles. Manos de constructor. Manos hechas para crear maravillas, como las que estaba creando en aquel momento. Los dedos de Tadashi se deslizaron por sus piernas de una manera tortuosa, y dio un lengüetazo a una de ellas. Hiro soltó un pequeño grito. Era increíble. ¡Increíble!

Abrió sus piernas, de manera lenta, pero las abrió mucho. Hiro lo miró con ojos enormes y castaños, y Tadashi lo penetró de una sola estocada. Ese cuerpo le pertenecía. Era suyo, solo suyo.

El grito de Hiro no se hizo esperar, aunque no era de dolor. Tadashi lo sabía; conocía perfectamente el más mínimo retazo de su hermano cuando hacían eso, y en aquel momento, su hermano se estaba muriendo de placer.

Y a él no podía encantarle más eso. Los movimientos fueron regulares y suaves, y Tadashi mentalmente tomaba nota de cada uno y de las reacciones de Hiro. Así le había proporcionado placer durante el tiempo que llevaban de relación.

_Arriba, abajo, lado, lado... _Estocada. Gemido. Grito. El nombre Tadashi chocando contra cada pared de la habitación. Gemidos placenteros. Tadashi ahogó un suspiro, echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Había sudor en su frente y en la de Hiro. Adoraba el sudor de Hiro; ver su cabello pegarse en su frente perlada, brillante.

—Te amo —susurró, moviéndose. Hiro abrió mucho los ojos al oírlo. Porque nunca había oído esa palabra brotar de los labios de Tadashi; porque apenas y un simple "Te quiero" había sido suficiente hasta ese momento. Hiro se descubrió a sí mismo llorando, deseando que Tadashi se lo hubiera dicho desde antes.

—También te amo —dijo, y eso fue suficiente para que Tadashi aumentara la velocidad de las embestidas. Un líquido blanco se escurrió y manchó el estómago de ambos hermanos; Tadashi y Hiro soltaron idénticos gruñidos de placer, y Tadashi se encargó de limpiar el líquido con sus dedos y los chupó como si fueran una paleta.

Hiro lo miró con ojos entrecerrados y el aire silbando entre los dientes. Sonrió, y Tadashi lo hizo también, inclinándose para dar la estocada final. Hiro soltó un grito, uno que resonó por los aires. Y entonces alguien oyó.

—¡Hiro!

La voz preocupada de la tía Cass tensó a los dos jóvenes, que se relajaron un poco al recordar que la tía Cass nunca entraba a menos que le dieran permiso de hacerlo. Era como una ley impuesta por ambos hermanos y su tía Cass la respetaba.

—Hiro, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Estás enfermo? —La preocupación era palpable en la voz de la tía Cass. Ambos jóvenes se miraron, sonriendo pícaramente, y Hiro contestó, con voz ahogada por el placer:

—Sí... Estoy bien, tía Cass, solo que... estaba dormido y... me caí de la cama —Tadashi rió por el ingenio de su niño.

—Oh, está bien... Yo... entiendo... Bueno, Tadashi está ahí, ¿cierto?

Hiro miró a su hermano arriba de él.

—Sí.

—Oh, bueno, en ese caso puede cuidarte. Dile de mi parte que te cuide, seguramente no te escuchó, debe estar ocupado con alguno de sus inventos... Descansa, cariño —Y se fue, tan lento como había llegado. Hiro y Tadashi se miraron sonriendo. La tía Cass se enteraría, algún día, pero por ahora, ellos estaban bien así, solos, sin que nadie los viera o vigilara constantemente.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

¡Dios; Dios; Dios! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Mi primer fic Hidashi y recibí veintiocho coments! Claro que no todos eran halagos (de lo que me alegro), pero se sintió muy bien saber que mi fic tuvo esta calurosa recibida. Y bueno, pues no pude evitarlo, y no tengo imaginación para un fic Hidashi en ese momento, y la gente en Facebook me pedía más, y me pareció tonto hacer un nuevo fic cuando tengo uno de exactamente la misma temática y que gustó tanto, al menos en mi punto de vista.

Así que aquí tienen; un nuevo cap de El demonio de la lujuria. Disfrútenlo, porque este posiblemente será el último... Creo. No prometo nada; a veces la inspiración lemonera llega y pues, es imposible no seguirla.

Respondo a comentarios:

_Abel Lacie Kiryu: _¡Síiii! :D ¡Te provoqué hemorragia! De nada xD. Tadashi se enojará :v xD. Gracias! *w* *los toma y come*

_Snow Heaven: _Sip, me quedó bastante claro Hermana xD. Me has partido con lo de Girl y la silla de ruedas, aunque quizás lo que él necesita sea un Baymax pórtatil que lo cargue ewe *imaginando Himax*

_viliandra odette: _Aquí está un segundo, y los lemons no son taaaan largos, además soy muy inexperta xD.

_ToothlessHaddock: _Lo sé, fue zukulemnhto hasta escribirlo ewe. Aquí hay más :D De nada jajaja.

_hikary-neko: _XDDDDDD.

_lisbeth2003: _¡Yey, provoqué bocas abiertas! Me siento orgullosa *w* Aquí está el nuevo lemon. Respecto al Tadahoney... Pues la verdad que no sé, lo que pasa es que suelo ser muy quisquillosa con esa pareja, y pues no me gusta mucho :s pero puede que algún día lo haga ;)

_maestro jedi: _Me alegro que te haya gustado :D

_qaroinlove: _No, no mamo :P xD. ¡Gracias!

_Pamela Lisbeth A: _¿Tan difícil es de creer? Dx Ok no xD. Aquí está ;) Hiro es un uke en toda regla y todo buen uke suplica a su seme para que le dé duro x)

_IlGiovanne: _¡Gracias! *w* XD.

_Guest: _Gracias ;)

_Chiara Polairix Edelstein: _Omg! BDSM! *Q* Seguramente se pondría en plan "My, all my" y dejaría a Hiro sin caminar hasta su siguiente vida x) Aquí está. En mi mente Tadashi vuelve como espíritu y siguen juntos x)

_Silvermist Wattson: _¡Gracias Silvermist! No conocía ese libro, creo que lo leeré, solo para inspirarme a la hora de escribir mi lemon Hironey ewe. Me siento halagada de que me comparen con un escritor :') gracias.

_GiiLa: _Qué bueno que te gustó ;D Es que es la verdad! Tadashi sabe ser un loco violador cuando quiere y Hiro... Pues ese nada más lo ves y ya te provoca, además es un uke en toda regla x) De nada ;) y seguro que escribes buenos lemons.

_Tadahiro: _Ten pañuelos *se los da* Gracias ^^

_FanTD97: _¡Gracias! Es que Tadashi es 100% seme xD.

_Guest: _¡Logré mi cometido! :D ¿Prefieres a Gogo con Hiro o con Tadashi? A mí ella sinceramente no me agrada mucho :P xD.

_ .2: _Me alegra que te haya gustado :D

_valkiria32: _¡Oh Dios, no puedo creerlo, la escritora de dos hermosos fanfics de JackRabbit me dice que le gustó! *Q* ¡Gracias!

_Big Hero 6: _Me alegra hacerlo, ese era mi cometido. No me encontrarás nunca *canturrea* Y sí, pudo pasar ewe.

_this Charlie is on fireee: _Me alegro :D Es que Cass es medio sorda (?)

_Natsuko Rinmoshika: _Jeff! *-* xD. Yo también lo amo. Pidiendo más lucen taaan sexys xD.

_Sofia 345: _XDDDD.

_Mitsuki Yue: _Gracias :D Aquí hay más. Y sí, Tadashi es una bestia y Hiro... Ukosamente un ukoso uke :v (?)

_arace-chan: _Gracias ewe. Sí, tiene sueño pesado y aparte una oreja sorda xDDD.

_Candy: _Gracias por tus consejos :D Procuraré emplearlos para más adelante.

_URESHI-CHAN: _¡Qué bueno que te gustó!

_Erica: _Yo igual :v xD. Oki, aquí está :3

Bueno, esos fueron todos, ¿cierto? D: Díganme que sí. Bueno, como ya no tengo nada más que decir... ¡Lunna fuera!

¡Besos de color caca :v!

Lunna Svetlina Lemmon.


End file.
